Charger Revenge
by denayaira
Summary: Sasuke muak dipeluk dengan alasan 'charging' oleh pemuda itu. Dan minggu ini, ia akan melakukan pembalasan. ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-ai, one shot, 1772 words. Read and review, if you don't mind!


**Author's Note:**  
Terinspirasi dari Nodame yang suka pegang-pegang Chiaki-senpai sambil bilang 'charge', juga saya sendiri yang suka nemplok ke orang sambil mengatakan kata yang sama. XP

Special for my daughter, Sumi a.k.a Honeyf. Sebenarnya yang diminta romance/humor, tapi... yaah, rada melenceng dari request pokoknya. Maapkan kaasanmu yang gaje ini, Sumi! Moga-moga berkenan yak! X(

**

* * *

Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto.  
Yang saya punyai hanyalah istilah 'charge' dengan maksud yang tertulis dalam fic ini. :p *timpuked by Nodame*

* * *

"Dobe…"

"Hmm~? Kenapa, teme?"

"Aku tahu kau itu bodoh."

"Gah. Dan aku juga tahu kau itu brengsek."

"Masalahnya, dobe, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar sampai seidiot ini. Apa kau tidak bisa membaca situasi sedikit saja?"

"Kenapa, sih, 'Suke?"

"…"

"Hei, teme? Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mencatat kalau kau memelukku terus begini, usuratonkachi?!"

"Gah! Aku 'kan lagi nge-charge!"

* * *

_A Naruto Fanfiction_

**Charger Revenge  
****By: Ange La Nuit

* * *

**

Semuanya dimulai dari seminggu lalu.

Seminggu lalu, tepatnya saat Uzumaki Naruto memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Uchiha Sasuke, sang rival sekaligus sahabat baiknya selama bertahun-tahun.

Lokasi, jangan tanya, tempat sepi standar di sekolah yang memang sering dikunjungi oleh mereka berdua: atap sekolah.

"A-aku suka padamu, Sasuke!" seru pemuda berambut pirang ini pada pemuda lain yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Hening sejenak. Angin berhembus, dan membuat keheningan ini semakin menjadi.

"…hn."

"HN? Itu saja balasanmu?!" seru Naruto akhirnya, kesal.

Didapatinya pemuda berambut hitam itu membuang wajah darinya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Sama, dobe."

Kali ini, Naruto terdiam. Matanya melebar sejenak dan pipinya segera bersemu merah. Siapa sangka perasaannya akan berbalas? Yeah—setidaknya begitu pikirnya.

"J-jadi… kita…?"

"Hn."

Dan itulah kali pertama seorang Uchiha Sasuke mendapatkan apa yang Naruto sebut dengan proses '_charging_': berpelukan.

Yang jadi masalah bukanlah yang pertama.

Sekali? Dua kali? Tak masalah.

Sasuke justru senang saat dirinya mendapatkan pelukan dari pemuda penggemar ramen itu. Meski tak pernah ia akui, ia merasa nyaman berada di dalam pelukan Naruto, dan ia tahu Naruto pun sebaliknya. Ia memang sempat heran dan bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto seenaknya saja menyebut dirinya sebagai _charger_ secara tidak langsung, tapi toh itu bukan masalah.

Sayangnya, senang itu ternyata ada batasnya.

Bagaimana ia bisa terus-terusan senang kalau Naruto bahkan memaksa untuk memeluknya di tempat umum, termasuk kelasnya, selama berkali-kali pula!

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kekasihnya itu ternyata seorang eksibisionis. Dan setiap kali ia memprotes, yang didapatkannya hanyalah kalimat-kalimat bantahan yang intinya bahwa si Uzumaki sedang melakukan proses _charging_, dan ia tidak ingin diganggu sampai ia puas.

OK, OK. _Charging_ ponsel itu biasanya satu atau dua jam. Dan harus diakui, Sasuke bersyukur bahwa proses _charging_ versi Naruto hanyalah selama satu atau dua menit. Tetapi tetap saja—ah, baca saja dulu _flashback_ berikut ini.

Di luar berbagai pelukan di tengah kegiatan mencatatnya, pelukan di jam makan siang di saat ia sedang makan, atau acara nemplok dari belakang saat pemuda bermata onyx ini tengah berjalan di koridor, Sasuke ingat persis ada dua '_charging_' paling memalukan versinya.

* * *

**Pertama:**

Saat itu istirahat siang hampir selesai, dan putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku ini memutuskan untuk pergi ke WC sejenak. Yeah, panggilan alam memang bukan sesuatu yang mudah ditolak, bahkan oleh seorang Uchiha sepertinya. Tetapi yang tidak ia sangka-sangka, di saat ia telah berada di kamar mandi, baru saja berdiri menghadap toilet khusus lelaki dan telah membuka retsletingnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyergap pinggangnya dari belakang dan memeluknya erat.

Dari wangi citrus yang menguar ke hidungnya, Sasuke tidak perlu bertanya itu siapa.

"DOBE!" serunya, "lepaskan aku!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" balas Naruto cuek di belakang telinganya. Rasa-rasanya Sasuke bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana raut wajah kecokelatan itu: mata biru yang dicipitkan, lengkap dengan bibir yang dimajukan dua senti.

Oh, betapa Sasuke ingin menjitak pemuda ini saat dirasakannya pelukan itu malah semakin erat.

"Ini tempat umum, idiot," balas Sasuke lagi dengan tangan yang memberontak di dekapan Naruto sambil berusaha menaikkan retsleting yang rasanya tiba-tiba saja begitu keras untuk bisa dipasang kembali.

"Dan kelas juga tempat umum, 'Suke. Tapi kau membiarkanku memelukmu di kelas. Justru di sini lebih privat 'kan?"

"Do—"

Protes Sasuke yang berikutnya terhenti saat mendengar pekikan dari arah pintu toilet.

_Oh. My. God._

Perlahan, dengan amat perlahan, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan sukses mendapati Kiba yang masih terpaku di sana dengan wajah horror.

"A-aku tahu kalian pacaran," ucapsi pencinta anjing bergetar, masih dengan tampang horornya, "tapi lihat-lihat tempat dong kalau mau bikin anak!"

Oh. Betapa Sasuke ingin memasukkan seluruh kepalanya ke dalam lubang terdekat kala itu.

* * *

**Kedua:**

Hari itu sekolah telah usai. Dan Sasuke hampir pulang meninggalkan Naruto yang katanya ada latihan di klub sepak bolanya saat itu. Tetapi langkahnya dihentikan hanya beberapa meter dari pintu kelas oleh dua orang gadis yang sepertinya berasal dari kelas lain.

Bisa tebak apa yang mereka inginkan? Petunjuk: salah seorangnya memegang sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda, dengan pipi yang berwarna hampir sama dengan benda di tangannya.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun," ucap gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu, "aku—"

Kalimat gadis itu terpotong tepat saat Sasuke merasakan seseorang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sasuke. Ohoo, sekarang Sasuke sudah hapal benar itu tangan siapa. Dan kali ini, ia memutuskan untuk tidak protes.

Si gadis memutuskan untuk meneruskan, dipandangnya mata onyx Sasuke sembari berkata, "Begini, aku ingin—"

Kata-kata si pemegang amplop terhenti lagi saat Sasuke merasakan pelukan di tubuhnya semakin erat. Mata cokelat murid perempuan di hadapannya lalu beralih ke mata biru seseorang yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Sasuke. Sejenak, mereka berdua hanya saling memandang. Dan Sasuke tentu bisa melihat keringat dingin yang kini mulai terbentuk di wajah gadis itu.

"La-lain kali saja!" pekik si gadis akhirnya sembari menarik jemari temannya lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Untuk sejenak Sasuke merasa beruntung; ia bisa menghindari salah satu dari berpuluh surat yang selalu datang dengan beragam cara padanya setiap minggu. Tapi hanya sejenak.

Ia segera menyesali ketiadaan protesnya saat mendengar ini:

"Kalau ada cewek yang begitu lagi, panggil aku ya?"

Oh Naruto, sungguh, ia tidak butuh kau melakukan itu selama 21 kali dalam seminggu. Terima kasih.

* * *

Menilik semua pengalaman Naruto dan _charging_nya selama tujuh hari terakhir, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan satu hal: menghindari semua pelukan Naruto dengan cara apapun. Ya. Dengan. Cara. Apapun.

Dan ini adalah hari pertama Sasuke mencoba melakukan kudeta.

Pagi hari, Sasuke berjalan menuju sekolah dari halte bus tempatnya turun.

Dalam hati ia menghitung setiap langkah demi langkah yang diambilnya. Apartemen Naruto memang lebih jauh darinya, tetapi stasiun kereta yang sering pemuda pirang itu singgahi juga tidak jauh dari sekolah.

Karena itu, Naruto sering menunggu di salah satu lokasi tempat pejalan kaki ini—entah dimana—sampai Sasuke lewat, lalu menyapanya. Kebiasaan ini berubah sejak senin lalu, dimana sapaannya selalu diiringi dengan sebuah pelukan erat.

"Sasukeee~!"

Oh. Suara itu datang dari arah barat, tepat di belakangnya. Dengan perhitungan otak jeniusnya, Sasuke bergeser selangkah ke arah kiri, dan…

"Lho?"

…sukses membuat si pirang memeluk ruang kosong.

Mission one: Completed.

* * *

Empat jam, lima menit, dan dua puluh tujuh detik setelahnya, Sasuke lagi-lagi berada dalam kondisi yang hampir sama. Bedanya, kali ini si objek berada beberapa meter di depannya dalam koridor sekolah, sementara ia sedang melangkah dengan arah berlawanan menuju si objek.

Saat mata biru langit itu mendapati sosoknya di tengah-tengah para murid yang sedang berdiri atau berlalu-lalang, Sasuke tahu si penyerang telah siap memangsa.

"Sasukeee~!!"

Lagi. Sasuke bergeser selangkah ke arah kanan, dan…

"Lho?!"

…sukses membuat si pirang memeluk seseorang yang ternyata tadinya berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Sasuke: Ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen, Neji Hyuuga.

Dengan nada dingin, pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata lavender itu berucap pada si pemeluk, "…ada perlu denganku, Uzumaki-san?"

Mission two: Completed.

* * *

Enam jam, tiga belas menit, dan empat puluh detik setelah misi pertama, Sasuke baru saja memutar ulang strategi misi ketiga di dalam otaknya sembari mengatur buku-bukunya dan bersiap pulang. Tapi rupanya Naruto tidak seidiot yang ia pikirkan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bangkit dari kursinya, melewati bangku-bangku yang hampir kosong, bergerak ke arahnya dengan langkah yang cepat dan berat, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di sisi bangku Sasuke dan memandangnya tajam.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?!" protes Naruto.

Sasuke membalas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, "Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Tapi kau menghindari pelukanku, teme! Sama saja!"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke dingin, sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang itu, "harus berapa kali kubilang bahwa _charging_ bodohmu itu menggangguku agar kau paham maksudnya?"

Kali ini, Naruto tidak langsung membalas. Dapat Sasuke lihat pemuda itu masih memandangnya sembari meringis kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya, seakan siap meninjunya kapan saja. Tapi Sasuke tahu Naruto tidak akan melakukan itu karena sesuatu yang sesepele ini.

Ya, sepele.

Seharusnya semua masalah _charging_ ini hanyalah urusan sepele, 'kan?

Hal berikut yang Sasuke dengar, adalah ucapan si pemuda pirang dengan nada dingin, "Terserah kalau itu maumu."

Dan ia pergi meninggalkan kelas setelah menyambar tasnya, tanpa sedikit pun menatap ke arah Sasuke lagi.

* * *

Sehari setelahnya… untuk pertama kalinya selama mereka bersekolah di sini, Uzumaki Naruto tidak masuk dengan alasan izin.

Kakashi, wali kelas mereka, mengatakan bahwa Jiraiya, kakek Naruto—juga satu-satunya keluarga Naruto yang tersisa—telah meninggal semalam karena penyakit jantung, dan akan dimakamkan pada pagi ini.

Ini bukan sekedar kabar yang mengejutkan bagi Sasuke.

Terdengar desas-desus dari teman-teman sekelasnya bahwa kakek Naruto ternyata telah masuk ke rumah sakit sejak seminggu lalu, tepat sehari sebelum mereka resmi menjadi kekasih.

Hal pertama yang Sasuke pertanyakan dalam kekalutannya adalah…

Mengapa Naruto tidak pernah mengatakan hal sepenting ini padanya sebelumnya?

Mereka bukan sekedar kekasih. Mereka juga teman sekelas, sahabat, bahkan rival, dan itu telah berlangsung selama bertahun-tahun.

Mengapa Naruto mengalami masalah seperti ini tapi tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padanya? Atau setidaknya pada teman yang lainnya? Mengapa pemuda pirang itu malah masih terus tersenyum lebar di setiap harinya selama seminggu terakhir? Tak adakah hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan untuk lebih mengungkapkan kesedihannya? Menangis di sandaran Sasuke, misal—ah.

Sasuke bergerak menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangan, dan menarik nafas panjang.

Ia telah melakukan kesalahan.

_Charging_ Naruto... bukan mainan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke dengan sengaja berdiri di depan pintu kelas, menunggu murid bermarga Uzumaki yang kabarnya akan segera masuk hari ini.

Kurang dari beberapa menit lagi bel akan berbunyi, dan ia akhirnya melihat sosok pemuda itu berjalan di koridor, menuju kelas mereka.

Dilihatnya Naruto sesekali berhenti saat beberapa murid—yang Sasuke tahu merupakan teman Naruto dari kelas lain—menghampiri si pemuda pirang untuk mengungkapkan belasungkawa mereka.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, bahkan tertawa kecil, mengatakan sesuatu—yang tentunya tak bisa Sasuke dengar—yang membuat para siswa itu balas tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tapi Sasuke tahu senyum itu palsu.

Dan itulah mengapa di saat jarak Naruto semakin mendekat, dan senyum itu lalu terarah padanya, Sasuke segera bergerak maju lalu meraih pemuda bermata biru itu dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"S-Sasuke? Apa yang—"

"Menge-charge-mu," balas Sasuke pendek, mempererat pelukannya.

"Eh?" balas si pemuda pirang bingung, sebelum akhirnya mencoba meronta dari pelukan Sasuke. "Lepaskan aku, teme."

"Tidak."

"Kubilang le—"

Protes Naruto terpotong oleh bunyi bel yang berdering.

"…tuh, sudah masuk. Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak, dobe," balas pemuda bermata onyx ini, menyamankan posisi dalam pelukannya, "belum."

"K-kubilang lepas…" balas pemuda pirang itu lagi dengan lirih dan bergetar, kali ini sambil menggenggam erat bagian punggung seragam Sasuke.

"Tidak akan kulepas..." ucap Sasuke lembut di telinga pemuda itu, "...setidaknya sampai bateraimu penuh, dobe."

Dan pagi itu menjadi pagi yang amat bersejarah bagi Konoha Gakuen.

Karena baru pertama kali inilah, mereka mendapati seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang ceria, menangis keras di dalam pelukan kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

_**-  
Fin  
-**_

_**

* * *

**_**Review, if you don't mind! :)**_**  
**_


End file.
